User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Books Hub..!
Hello, Wikia Books Hub, this is Concernedalien11780. As the next step of my quest to write a blog post on each wiki on Wikia that is based on something I'm interested in, I have come to the Books Hub. Seems to have been bad timing on my part, seeing as how now Wikia's main page has been redesigned and modernized, and now only has links to the Games, Movies, and TV Hubs, requiring me to find another link to get here. I guess that's because those three hub wikis are the most frequently visited, but it makes my plans that I've had since the summer a little more difficult to realize. I guess those three are the most visited because unlike books, comics, and most of what's under the Lifestyle Hub, things in the film, television, and video game genres have more of a complete package. They've got full motion that you don't have to imagine, characters with distinguishable voices, and theme music, along with their own unique genre-specific characteristics. I should know, as I've posted information on more wikis for animated television series than anything else. There are only three wikis for book series I have interest in sharing information on, and all of them are based in childhood nostalgia. And yet, I still try to tell myself every now and then that reading is a good thing to do every now and then. I've been literate since I was very young, always remembering how I impressed so many older family members with my ability to read Dr. Seuss's One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish with ease ever since age two. I read a variety of books in grade school, both for assignments and on my own, but around age ten, I went through a phase of feeling too cool for reading, and that TV is where it was at. By age twelve, I had outgrown such a mentality and read on my own more often if there was a good book in my frame of reference, though I still preferred things with screens. Now I find good things to read about 40% of the time. The last books I've read because I wanted to were a few installments in the Ender's Game series; The Disaster Artist, which was the memoir of B-movie actor Greg Sestero, biography of other B-movie "actor-writer-producer-director" Tommy Wiseau, and retelling of the production of the cult so-bad-it's-good attempt at a romantic drama that ended up being more of a black comedy film instead known as The Room (soon to be adapted into a film produced and directed by James Franco and starring him as Tommy Wiseau as well, useful considering how Franco is what Wiseau would be if he was only a little insane and not entirely so, as well as James' younger brother Dave Franco as Greg Sestero, Seth Rogen as another producer of the movie and as The Room's producer Sandy Schklair, Josh "Peeta" Hutcherson as Phil "Denny" Haldiman, Ari Graynor as Julliette "Lisa" Danielle, Jacki Weaver as Carolyn "Claudette" Minnott, Zac Efron as Dan "Chris-R" Janjigian, who was probably the only good actor in the actual film The Room, and Alison Brie, Dave Franco's real-life fiance, as Amber, Greg Sestero's girlfriend in the early 2000s); Television Is The New Television, Michael Wolff's critical analysis about how cable television will not be killed by streaming media and how it's actually backhandedly servicing streaming media (the shortest version is that Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon have to pay Disney, Fox, Viacom, Time Warner, CBS Corp., Comcast/NBCUniversal, Sony, and all of the other entertainment conglomerates for the rights to most of their programming, which is why they are trying to make so much original programming now, yet they can't sustain themselves entirely on original programming without an egregious amount of advertising, resulting in old and new media keeping each other alive rather than one wiping out the other entirely); and Star Wars On Trial, a series of critical analyses making cases both for and against the Star Wars franchise's merit for reasonable adults, which interests me because while I know pretty much everything there is to know about Star Wars and think that it does many good things, I believe it is far from perfect and will take many other things over it when given the choice. I want to go into fictional storytelling, and am constantly thinking about ideas for an original concept, but when I think about it, I think about it as a teen's/young adult's animated television series, because of my stronger identification with animated television than any other media format. The great thing about books is that they're the only media format in which one person can be in control of everything and potential creative differences don't hold the project up, which is why I may want to make my series a book series before anything else and adapt it into other media later. I am pretty deep into a film class at a technical school and drawing lessons, however, so I may have no choice but to go right into film/TV production, but maybe those skills can just come into play later after writing a book or two. So remember, even with your preferences for on-screen media, to read a good book every once in a while, if not more. It may give you your own ideas for a story you may want to tell. I disabled comments because of how I'm paranoid of causing flame wars with talking about American literacy and kids feeling too cool for books while indulging themselves in Fairly Oddparents, as I did when I was ten, so if you want to talk to me directly, please message me on the chat section of my userpage. Thanks for reading this, and see you on the Hub. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts